


Under the Lights

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because yes, Cafe! AU, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Day 5- Winter, Everyone works at a Cafe, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Past Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou, Platonic Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UshiHina Week 2017, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Ushijima works at a cafe.He meets many interesting people, one being Hinata Shouyou.----“Ah, Ushijima-san, I have a question.”Ushijima looked up, watching as Hinata hopped off the counter and stretched.





	Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Ushihina week.  
> I wrote this in five hours and it is also not beta'd, but it shall be once I wake up from my sleep coma. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~HxL

“He’s too scary, you go ask him!”

“No, _you_ go ask him!”

Ushijima could hear the voices, but he paid them no mind. He had a job to do, and that job was to get table #3 it’s hot chocolate before it became as cold as the weather outside. He walked over, the couple staring up at him and freezing for a moment. Ushijima offered a small smile, just as he and his co-workers had practiced numerous times, bowing his head in greeting.

“Peppermint hot chocolate and your personalized holiday pies.”

The couple immediately relaxed, the woman smiling brightly. “Thank you!”

Ushijima nodded, holding the empty tray against his chest. “Please feel free to ask any of us if you need anything else.”

Walking back to the counter, he placed the tray down as Hinata popped out from below. Yachi jumped, though Ushijima watched calmly, used to his co-worker’s antics. What he found funnier than Yachi’s shocked expression was Hinata’s confused one, eyes wide and lips parted.

“Ah, sorry, Yaa-chan!” Hinata said with a sheepish smile. “I was getting some wipes to clean off the other tables.”

Yachi laughed in relief, nodding her head. The hand on her chest moved to rest at her side as she walked towards the back. “No, it isn’t a problem! I was just a bit surprised. Don’t mind me.”

Ushijima watched as she disappeared behind the employee only door, gaze returning to Hinata who happily hummed to the Christmas music in the background. “Well I~’m Dreamin’ of a White Christmas~”

His high pitched voice made a few customer’s giggle, though Ushijima wasn’t sure if it was because of his somewhat lacking English skills or because they thought he was cute. His voice itself was nice, especially for a song as happy as the one he was singing.

“If you have enough time to sing, you should use it to clean, dumbass.”

Ushijima turned to the front door, Kageyama looking as if he had traveled through a tundra. He looked miserable, though if Ushijima had learned anything about the dark haired male, it was that no matter how his face looked, he was often calm.

“That’s a lot of talk from someone who’s 10 minutes late, Bakageyama,” Hinata said as he stuck his tongue out. “Yaa-chan is already changing. You should get a move on.”

Ushijima chuckled at their childish antics, grabbing the drinks from the top of the drop off station, nodding at Tsukishima who had been silent the entire time. The blond male was never one to get involved unless he saw prime opportunity to insult his co-workers, much to Ushijima’s interest. He had been the last person to get hired at the cafe, though he had integrated into the interesting staff fairly quickly.

Hinata was as nice as they came, introducing him to everyone on the first day despite it being their first time officially meeting as well. Ushijima recalled being told that Hinata was often a handful, but meant well when he did things. It was an accurate description of the bouncy ginger, Ushijima finding him to be quite the talker.

“If you need anything, please feel free to tell me,” Ushijima stated, another smile forming at his lips at the family. The little girl watched him with wide eyes. He kneeled down, believing his height often had an impression on people—especially children. “Would you like anything else, Miss?”

The child straightened, looking at her mother. The woman chuckled at her daughter’s expression, nodding her head and waving a hand encouragingly. The wide-eyed child nodded her head slowly, Ushijima chuckling softly. “Can I have a cookie?” the child mumbled, pointing to the case where their holiday cookies were displayed.

“Of course,” Ushijima began, eyes flickering to the girl’s mother. She gave another nod, and so Ushijima held out a hand to the girl. “Would you like to come pick one out?”

“Oi, Hinata-dum—idiot! Concentrate on what you’re doing instead of dazing out like that!”

Ushijima looked over his shoulder, Hinata blowing on his hand, waving it around wildly. His cheeks were a bright red as Kageyama grabbed his hand and placed it in the sink. Hinata’s eyes turned to look at Ushijima, expression utterly embarrassed. Ushijima felt his smile grow larger. A moment later, he felt a hand on his own. He looked at the little girl, her smile relaxed now. It was sudden, her change, but he nodded knowingly and led her over to the display. As she eyed each cookie, carefully making her selection, Ushijima’s eyes moved back and forth between the child and Hinata.

“That one.”

Ushijima leaned down, eyeing the cookie she had chosen. “That one?” he asked, pointing to the snowflake, the girl shaking her head.

“No, that one, mister.”

Ushijima raised a brow at the selection but nodded his head. He led the girl back to his seat before fetching the cookie from the kitchen where they kept them so they remained soft and fresh.

When he returned, he handed the girl her choice: a white sugar cookie with a picture of a mistletoe made with red and green frosting.

* * *

“I think she might have liked you,” Tsukishima snorted as they cleaned up, the cafe having emptied only a few minutes prior. The family had been the last to leave, apparently having enjoyed their stay. The tip had been large, much to Ushijima’s surprise, but he accepted it gratefully.

“Liked me?” Ushijima questioned as he piled the empty dishes onto his tray. “Who?”

“The little girl. Whatever you did, you must have left some impression. It could have something to do with how the idiot duo made you smile like that.”

Confused, Ushijima carried the tray over to Tsukishima, handing it off and grabbing another empty one. “Was my smile so different?”

Tsukishima raised a brow. “Didn’t you notice? Your practice smiles were nowhere near as sincere as that one. Maybe she picked up on it and that’s why she looked so smitten.”

“And I smiled that way to Kageyama and Hinata?”

Tsukishima made a finger gun at him as he backed into the kitchen door to put the dishes in the dirty pile. “Bingo. Maybe they should be stupid more often. Not that they need to try hard.”

Ushijima remained standing at the counter, trying to think back to why his smile had apparently changed. He thought that he had been doing well, though maybe with people like Tsukishima it didn’t work. Perhaps that was why some people were still hesitant around him.

“Hey, Ushijima-san! Need any help?” Hinata asked, grinning from ear to ear. “I swapped duties with Kageyama because of how I burned my hand earlier, so he and Tsukishima are on dish duty,” he said with a snicker. “Maybe spilling the hot chocolate earlier wasn’t so bad!”

“Don’t say that,” Ushijima said, gaze traveling down to the bandaged hand. “That could have been serious had Yachi-san not taken care of it before she left.”

Hinata deflated, a pout forming on his lips. He moved to the pay counter and hiked himself up, sitting on it as if it were normal. Ushijima wouldn’t be surprised if it was, actually.

“I know, I was only joking. It hurt like all hell. 0/10, wouldn’t recommend,” Hinata said with a thumb down. The soft sound of Christmas music still played in the background, Hinata beginning to hum along with it as he watched Ushijima clean. His voice was softer than it had been earlier, it suiting the atmosphere of the closed cafe. Ushijima was almost disappointed when he finished cleaning the tables off, Hinata’s singing halting. “Woah~ You’re so fast when it comes to cleaning,” Hinata complimented.

Ushijima shook his head. “It is simple to do when you aren’t the one doing the dishes.”

“Ah. I guess that's a good point,” Hinata said with a tilt of his head, cheeks rosy. This time it seemed to be Hinata’s natural, jolly glow. Ushijima wondered how the energetic male would react if he reached out to him. Instead, he cleared his throat and looked away.

“Are you sure your hand is okay? Biking back as you usually do may be difficult.”

Hinata waved a hand. “Pfft. No way! I’ve ridden my bike without touching the bars so many times that—” he began, Ushijima narrowing his eyes. Tensing, Hinata laughed nervously, shaking his head. “N-Never ridden my bike without touching the bars, I meant! Never. Total safety hazard. Too dangerous. Yup.”

Ushijima relaxed, knowing he was only saying that to save face but at least guaranteeing that Hinata wouldn’t do that tonight. Especially not in the snowy weather that had come over the town almost overnight.

“Ah, Ushijima-san, I have a question.”

Ushijima looked up, watching as Hinata hopped off the counter and stretched.“Feel free to ask me anything,” the taller agreed.

“Why’d you start working here? I mean, with everyone else they’re just poor college kids, but you...you graduated. Why bother with a cafe like this?”

Taking a moment to himself, Ushijima grew silent, listening to the distant sound of running water and the radio announcer that had come on in between songs. “I wished to work here because it is always happy.”

Hinata perked up, brown eyes widening. “Happy? What do you mean?”

Ushijima moved to a booth, taking a seat. Hinata took that as a cue to follow, sitting across from him and pulling his knees to his chest. “Oh~ Storytime!” Hinata joked, Ushijima resting his palms on the table.

“Whenever I would walk by when I was a college student, everyone seemed so joyful and kind. People would leave here smiling and laughing. There was not one time where a customer left without some type of good mood.”

Hinata smiled, eyes on the table as his fingertips traced invisible patterns onto the table. “Ah, I never noticed.”

Ushijima turned his attention to the window of the shop, watching as the snow fell gently outside. “There is just something peaceful about the cafe, about this area. I have grown quite fond of it.”

“But making people happy...that can’t be the reason you’d want to work in a place like this as a graduate. Even the others...Kageyama and Tsukishima, they talk about leaving once they graduate. Their intentions were never to stay.”

“And neither are mine,” Ushijima clarified, wondering if Hinata’s disappointed expression was his imagination or not. “But I want to work here while I get onto my feet and hopefully live in this area as well. It is peaceful around this type of year.”

Hinata hummed in agreement, looking out the window as well. His cheek rested on his knees, arms wrapped around the securely. “I love it here. That’s why I want to work here forever.”

“Not just until you graduate?”

“Graduate?” Hinata questioned curiously. “Ah, I guess because you were new you didn’t know. I didn’t go to college after high school! I went straight to work,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I didn’t feel it was my thing, and my mother always said college would be there. If this doesn’t work out, then I guess I’d give it a shot, though I honestly am not sure what I would do if I went.”

Ushijima watched Hinata as he spoke, taking notice of how nervous he seemed the longer he continued. He looked tiny, huddled into himself like that. It was the complete opposite of his daily persona when the customers were around. Could a person as happy as him have issues he refused to discuss?

Bouncing back immediately, Hinata grinned. The 180 nearly gave Ushijima whiplash, Hinata standing with a deep breath. “Help me stack the chairs?”

 

* * *

"Have a good night, Bakageyama! Tsukishima!” Hinata shouted as he waved, Kageyama’s cheeks reddening in the cold weather instantly.

“Shut up, Hinata. It’s late,” Kageyama scolded. Tsukishima already walking off with his headphones on. “But have a good night, and don’t get lost like the last time you had to leave your bike here.”

“One time!” Hinata defended.

“Four times.”

“Four times!” Hinata admitted before he and Kageyama broke out into small smiles. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Good.”

Ushijima found himself once again at a loss for words at the display. Did they hate each other or like each other? Were they friends or enemies? Spotting his puzzled expression, Hinata nudged him. The walk was silent at first, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet filling in until Hinata spoke.

“Kageyama and I were high school friends. Tsukishima was too, but he didn’t really speak to us much until they both got into college. His boyfriend is their third roommate.”

Ushijima took in the information, nodding his head. “I thought that Tsukishima and Kageyama were…”

Hinata burst into laughter beneath his scarf, shaking his head so hard Ushijima thought his beanie would fall off. “Never! They are a lot closer than they like to admit though. Kageyama is seeing someone and testing it out, but I don’t think he will have the guts to ask anyone out just yet.”

“You and Kageyama seem close as well.”

Hinata’s eyes softened. “We are. He is my best friend!” he admitted. “In high school, we had taken the strong feelings we felt toward each other and tried to force it into a relationship, but it didn’t work out well. We realized we were being kinda stupid in thinking that platonic emotions were the same as romantic ones. But it is a good thing we got it out of our systems before college. It would have been much messier had we been working together when it blew up.”

Tensing, he looked up at Ushijima with a small amount of panic. “Shit. He’ll kill me if he knew I told you that! Please don’t tell him!”

Ushijima shook his head. “I won’t. It is none of my business what you have done in the past. I assure you.”

Hinata relaxed a soft breath leaving his lips. “Thank you. You’re just so easy to talk to. You’re a really good listener, Ushijima-san.”

“And you are a really good speaker.”

Silence came over them as Hinata processed the comment. A moment later, giggles poured from his lips as he bumped against Ushijima. “Thanks! I get told that a lot. Never as a compliment though.”

“Why not? Being able to speak so freely...that is a talent.”

Hinata’s smile died down—Ushijima could tell because his eyes no longer made crescents—his eyes softening.

“Thanks. Really.”

Ushijima nodded, another wave of silence coming over them both. When they reached the bus stop, Hinata fiddled with his hands.

“Are your bandages bothering you?”

“Ah, no. I’m just not used to having them on, so I keep picking at them,” Hinata said with a small laugh. Ushijima removed one of his gloves, grabbing Hinata’s wrist and placing the glove on him. “W-What was that for?”

“If you have a glove on, you can pick at the glove instead,” Ushijima explained, shoving his now gloveless hand into his pocket. “It is safer that way so it can heal faster.”

Hinata, eyes shining a bit, smiled so wide he looked like his eyes were closed. “I never noticed, but you’re a very caring person. You fit in at the cafe well.”

“Thank you. Your words are kind.”

Chuckling to himself, Hinata looked up at the sky. “I mean it. Even when the customer’s say things about you...you never treat them any differently. You really are amazing.”

Ushijima gazed at the smaller male from the corner of his eyes. “You noticed that?” he asked quietly, Hinata nodded.

“I notice everything in that cafe.”

“And you do not agree with them? That I am scary?”

“You aren’t. Never were. Quiet and to yourself, yes,” Hinata admitted. “But you never did one thing that made me question why you were hired. Plus. Daichi-san’s intuition is _never_ wrong.”

The bus pulled up a few minutes after, Hinata pulling out his bus card and turning to Ushijima. The elder waved awkwardly, Hinata rolling his eyes.

“Why don’t you come over. It’s late and my house is only a few stops from here.”

Never having been invited to anyone’s house, Ushijima suddenly felt like a child again. Sure, he was only 22 years old and far from a real adult, but he had always acted older than his age for obvious reasons.

“Would that be okay?”

Hinata was the one who grabbed for Ushijima’s wrist this time, pulling him forward gently. “Of course. So long as you take your shoes off at the door.”

* * *

“I’m home!”

“Nii-chan!” Natsu shouted as she ran toward him, tackling him as he laughed and ruffled her hair.

“You are getting stronger there, Natsu.”

“Really? You aren’t just saying that are you?”

The elementary school student was squinting, Ushijima shocked at how similar the two looked. They were practically twins minus Hinata’s lack of hair ties and their heights.

“No, you’re growing strong just like your brother,” he joked, Natsu grinning wide as she ran off to tell her mother about her evolving strength. Hinata removed his shoes, stepping up from the genkan. Ushijima followed suit.

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

Hinata smiled, grabbing his hand once they had removed their jackets and leading him into the kitchen. “I brought a friend over since it was late. He’ll crash in my room for the night!”

Hinata’s mother was a spitting image of him minus her dark hair. Ushijima wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, yet he knew that she was not it. Regardless, he bowed his head.

“That’s fine, so long as you can handle the futon and all that stuff. Natsu and I are going to head to bed early today. We have to drive your father to the airport tomorrow. He’s already sleeping so try not to be too noisy.”

Hinata saluted her as he looked over at Ushijima. “Are you hungry? I could make something small before we shower and all.”

Ushijima nodded his head, not having taken his dinner break due to the influx of people that had come into the cafe. Hearing this, Hinata gasped. “It’s  almost 10 and you haven’t eaten since lunch?!”

“Hinata, voice!”

Hinata shrunk, grinning sheepishly at his mother as she chuckled, shaking her head. “Sorry. But you go and shower. By the time you’re done I’ll have the food ready.”

“But you said we should eat beforehand,” Ushijima reminded as Hinata pointed a finger at him.

“That was before I found out you hadn’t eaten! Now shoo. My mom will bring you some clothes to change into. I’m sure my dad’s old stuff would fit you fine.”

* * *

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Ushijima mumbled as Hinata’s mother gave him an extra towel. After a small mishap with the shower, he had not only soaked the new clothes he had been given but the towel itself. Currently in the second pair of clothes—which did fit him as Hinata predicted—and with the towel, he couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

A 22-year-old man who couldn’t work a shower.

How unfortunate.

“It’s fine,” she assured once again, her smile soft. “I’m sure we’ve all had our mishaps with it.”

As he dried his hair, he noticed that she remained against the doorframe, seemingly lost in thought. “Hinata-san? Is something wrong?”

She immediately shook her head, placing a hand on her cheek. “No. I am just surprised to see that Shouyou invited someone over. The last person he had invited over was Kageyama, and even that might have been when they were in high school.”

“Hinata seems so open. Why would he not have friends here often?”

Chuckling, she shrugged her shoulders, reminding Ushijima of Hinata with the action alone.

“Shouyou is open to people and he may seem like he is a social butterfly, but he is quite timid once you get to understand how he works.”

Ushijima stopped ruffling in order to pay more attention to her words.

“He has always been a bit fearful of the unknown ever since he entered high school, settling for the option that would cause the least amount of change. I believe the people who work at the cafe had a hand in helping him become more comfortable despite his current situation. So thank you. For taking care of my son and also helping him become as bright as he is now. He always gives us so much, so to see he is getting something in return...” Ushijima processed the information, her hands moving to her lips as a laugh left her. “Ah, I didn’t mean to say that much. I was just so thankful!”

“It is fine. I will continue to watch over him. Hinata has helped me become more...relaxed. Though the cafe as a whole is such a nice place.”

Hinata’s mother smiled and nodded, the sound of Hinata calling causing both people to turn. “You should go, the food is probably done. I’ll retire for the night,” she said, bowing her head. “Have a good evening, Ushijima.”

After she walked down the hall, Ushijima turned towards the opposite direction and walked as silently as he could. Despite his attempts, Hinata poked his head from the kitchen and grinned.

“I hope you are hungry!”

“I am.”

Hinata brightened even more, if possible. “Good! Because you have to help me finish it all.”

* * *

Hinata’s room was a lot less busy than Ushijima had originally imagined. There were a few posters on the walls, though otherwise, they were a simple white color. It went well with the way the snow fell outside, the dark sky making the room even more cozy and calm. There were Christmas lights in the corner of the room, Ushijima assuming Hinata was going to put them up soon. It was fitting considering the holiday was only a week away.

“Hot showers are the best~”

Ushijima turned when he heard the other’s voice, his hair flat as Hinata ruffled it dry. “Ah, sorry it is so dark in here!”

The lights flickered on, Ushijima blinded for a moment as Hinata snickered. He moved to the closet, pulling out the futon and placing it down on the ground. Ushijima moved to help, but Hinata smacked his hand away and wagged a finger. “Guests don’t help! They accept the hospitality and work really hard at the cafe as repayment,” he teased.

Once the futon was in place, Hinata plopped onto his own bed, breathing in deeply as he relaxed. “I think I’m going into a food coma,” he groaned, rubbing his stomach as he looked over at Ushijima. “I hope it was good, by the way!”

“It was delicious. Thank you.”

Hinata looked relieved. “Thank goodness. I haven’t cooked in a few months since there is only baking involved at the cafe half the time,” he explained as he stood, moving to shut off the lights.

Ushijima spoke again. “Those Christmas lights...are you going to put them up?”

Hinata’s hand paused on the switch, turning in surprise. “Oh, I completely forgot about those! I guess I will eventually. Whenever I try to put them up, something happens that makes me postpone it.”

“Why not put them up now?”

Gazing at Ushijima in surprise, Hinata bit his lower lip. “You...want to?”

Ushijima chuckled and stood. “I think it would be fun...don’t you?”

Fifteen minutes of laughter, nearly falling off the bed— _twice_ —and intense teamwork later, the lights were hung from wall to wall.

Being surrounded by the lights seemed to energize Hinata, food coma gone and forgotten. “Thank you, this looks way better than what I could’ve done myself!”

“Your only repayment should be to work hard at the cafe and make people happy.”

Hinata, surprised at the words, looked up at Ushijima who was smiling slightly. He looked away instantly, moving to shut the lights off without another word. The room dove into darkness, yet the multi-colored lights flickered slowly.

“You...have a nice smile,” Hinata said softly, his tone much softer than Ushijima had ever heard him speak.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Moving back to his bed, Hinata huddle under the covers, Ushijima sitting on the futon and watching the lights. “Your smile is nice as well.”

“Thank you.”

Red. Blue. Green. Yellow.

“You mentioned how Kageyama and Tsukishima had significant others earlier.”

“I did.”

Ushijima’s gaze moved to the huddled body on the bed. “Do you have anyone you are dating?”

In the darkness of the room, it was difficult to tell whether Hinata was blushing, though Ushijima assumed it was a safe bet.

“No.”

“Is there anyone you are interested in?”

Hinata shifted on the bed so he was sitting up, hair sticking out in every which way. “And if there was?”

“I’d ask who.”

With a shy smile, Hinata tilted his head. “You are the talker now, aren’t you?”

“I talk more around people who I like.”

“And I am one of those people?”

“One of the only people, yes.”

Hinata laughed silently, shoulders shaking. “Why the sudden talk about liking and dating?”

Ushijima shifted closer, his back against the bed. “No reason.”

Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange.

The sound of shifting caught the taller male’s attention, Hinata sitting beside him a moment later with the blanket still wrapped around him. “Really? I feel like that isn’t necessarily the truth,” he teased. “Is there someone you like, Ushijima-san?”

“And if there was?”

“Oi, don’t use my words against me,” Hinata scolded as he nudged Ushijima, earning a chuckle from the stoic male.

“There is someone I like. Though I am not sure how to tell them.”

“Oh? Is she a regular at the cafe?”

Wondering how dense Hinata could get and how awful he was at hiding the wavering tone in his voice, he shifted closer. “ _He_ is not a regular.”

Hinata’s body went rigid beside him, brown eyes growing wide again. “He, huh?”

“Is that an issue?”

“Of course not. I told you about Tsukishima already.”

Nodding, the two cafe workers returned their attention to the lights that flickered.

Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Orange. Red. Blue.

“If you guess correctly, you’ll get a reward from me.”

“What kind of reward?” Hinata asked with a small yawn. “And would you actually give me anything?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Orange. Red. Blue.Green. Yellow. Ora…

“Alright. Do I know the person?” Hinata began, Ushijima nodding.

“You should. Very well.”

Ushijima found the game silly, yet he didn’t mind the back and forth if it meant Hinata would eventually understand.

“It isn’t Bakageyama, is it? Because that would be weird.”

“No, Kageyama is not the one I like,” Ushijima assured. Hinata looked relieved, leaning his head back against the bed and pulling the blanket around himself tightly.

“Definitely not Tsukishima. Or Yachi.”

“Correct.”

Hinata’s cheeks puffed out as he went into serious thinking mode. “Daichi-san?”

“No.”

“Nishinoya-san?”

“No. I am positive he and that regular with the long hair are on the verge of a confession. Nishinoya draws hearts on the man’s cups whenever he orders.”

Hinata laughed, that sound like such a Nishinoya thing to do. He was never subtle when it came to crushes, a quality that Hinata envied. “Well, who else could it be? The only other person left is…”

Ushijima tilted his head to get a better view of Hinata’s face, the smaller male’s eyes wide and lips parted.

“Have you figured it out?”

Hinata struggled against the blanket to smack Ushijima in the shoulder, lips in a thin line. “Why not just tell me? Jerk.”

“I figured it would be much more interesting this way. I was not wrong.”

With a breath of disbelief, Hinata rested his forehead against the side of Ushijima’s arm, face red with embarrassment. “Did you notice today, then? Is that why you're telling me this?”

“Notice what?”

Hinata looked up slowly, chin against his arm. “H-How I spilled the drink because of you and the kid...that is why you are telling me right? Because someone told you that I was watching you.”

Ushijima frowned, not sure what Hinata was talking about. “I thought it was an accident?”

“It was! But...it only happened because you were being so cute with the little girl and you were smiling so gently…”

The word _cute_ echoed in Ushijima’s mind, it never being a word he had heard in relation to himself. “So...I indirectly caused your injury?”

“No, I am not blaming it on you at all, I was just wondering why you would suddenly confess to me since we have been working together for months and you never once showed interest as anything other than a coworker and while I am not saying that I don’t like you back or anything I just don’t want you to confuse this affection and then end up taking it back because then it would get really awkward and the cafe is super important an—”

Ushijima pressed his lips to Hinata’s softly, eyes closed as a hand rested against the ginger’s cheek. He pulled away almost instantly afterward, thumb brushing over Hinata’s face to make sure he wouldn’t freak out on him. “I am positive of my feelings. It is why I took so long to confess. If you haven’t noticed, I am not inclined to these types of things.”

Hinata smiled a tiny bit, nodding his head. “I noticed. It made me like you more.”

“Why, because it was cute?”

“Exactly,” Hinata admitted easily. “But when did you realize you liked me? It just seems so sudden…”

Ushijima breathed in, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulders to pull him in. Hinata didn’t refuse the gesture, scooting closer himself.

“I may not have been completely honest when I mentioned my reasoning behind working at the cafe. While I did not lie, I did leave a minor piece of information out.”

Hinata stared at him patiently, nodding slowly. “Really? I knew there had to be another reason!”

Ushijima nodded. “That assumption was correct. I wanted to work there not only because of the happiness it gave people but because of one person who was so set on making other people happy.”

Hinata sucked in a breath. “Wait a moment...you wanted the job because of me?”

Ushijima chuckled. “You are getting better at guessing.”

“So...the entire time…”

“I was figuring out whether it was the cafe itself or you that made my heart behave so strangely.”

Hinata swallowed hard. “And your answer?”

Feeling a hand lace with his own, Hinata looked down at the intertwined fingers. A moment later, his stare moved upwards to Ushijima's smiling face.

“I believe the answer is quite obvious, don’t you think?”

* * *

When Hinata’s mother went to wish her son goodbye before they left for the airport, she was surprised to see him and his friend sitting on the floor.

What didn’t surprise her, however, was the way their hands were laced together, Hinata’s head resting against Ushijima’s shoulder.

She backed out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Mom, why are you so happy this morning?”

“No reason, sweetie. Now eat your cereal.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

* * *

“Yahoo, Ushiwaka-chan! Get us some coffee, hm?”

“I am busy.”

“What~! But our bet clearly stated that the loser would have to do whatever the winner says for a month.”

“Within reason,” Ushijima stated, Oikawa pouting. Iwaizumi just sat on the bench, searching through his phone with numbed fingers.

“Well, my reason is if I don’t have caffeine, I’ll die. And if I die, I’ll haunt you.”

"You mean you aren't haunting him already, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi commented as Oikawa gasped. 

"Rude, Iwa-chan!"

Figuring that the sooner he got the coffee, the sooner Oikawa would leave him alone, he collected his books and stood, walking toward the campus exit.

“Thank you, Ushiwaka-chan~ You make an amazing butler.”

Ignoring the comment, he tried to remember why he had made the stupid bet in the first place. He was sure Tendou had something to so with it, but focused on finding the nearest cafe. It was harder to do considering the weather, but if it meant getting some peace and quiet, he’d trek the snow willingly.

When he finally found one, he paused to look through the window.

“One peppermint hot chocolate for 39?”

“Thank you!”

“I got a Caffè macchiato to stay?”

“Hey Yachi, mind getting some more cookies from the back?”

“Okay!”

Despite the hustle and bustle, no one seemed to be on edge. It was like a whole other world inside, and Ushijima found his interest piqued. He entered the shop, the warmth hitting him the moment the door closed behind him. His shoulders relaxed, eyes no longer squinting against the bitter wind.

“How can I help you, sir?”

“Two hot chocolates and one coffee, black, please.”

“Of course!” the blonde girl said with a smile, Ushijima nodding in return.

In a matter of minutes, a male with orange hair, it being all Ushijima could see considering the other’s height, was placing his order on top of the pickup station.

“Two hot chocolates and a black coffee!”

“Thank you,” Ushijima blurted before he could hold it in, the ginger already focusing on the next influx of orders. Organized chaos was what Ushijima would use to describe the scene, and yet the male gave off an indescribable energy.

“Not a problem! Please have a good day!”

“Hinata, we need another Caffè macchiato, this one to go!”

“Ah, right!”

 _Hinata_ , Ushijima thought as he left the cafe with the drinks in a cardboard carrier. The name of the bright barista who worked at the cafe down a few blocks from his university.

The name he’d remember when he passed by the cafe on the weekends to catch a glimpse of a face to put to the name: a face to go with the wildly orange hair he had seen from the pickup station.

“You looking for a job?”

Ushijima tensed, turning to spot a brunet haired male smiling up at him. “You were looking inside so intently, I assumed you were eyeing our help wanted sign?”

Unsure of what possessed him at that moment, Ushijima slowly nodded his head.

“I am graduating soon. Please allow me an interview.”


End file.
